Dance Of The Night
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Sanji X Oc X Zoro. Chase is a Top Class Hunter. She is friends with Supernaturals. She falls in love with two of them. A Vampire and a Werewolf. They hate each other. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1, Vampire and Werewolf

**Hey everyone. I got this story stored on my laptop. I am still working on it, but I hope you can enjoy this chapter for now. It's a Sanji X Oc X Zoro. So there's gonna be Sanji x Oc, Zoro x Oc, Zoro X Sanji and Oc X both of them. So you. I hope you enjoy this spooky story about a Vampire and a Werewolf and a human. Have fun!**

**I had to fix it cause I didn't read the rules. Sorry! It's fixed now! Enjoy the right version. **

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Dance Of The Night**

**Chapter one, Vampire and Werewolf.**

* * *

"Hello, can I please come in?"

I looked over the blond, noticing how he was a Supernatural. I smirked and looked him up and down. He had pointy ears and teeth. His clothing was old fashioned and he was wearing a cape. Classic Vampire, I thought. I crossed your arms and said,

"Hell no."

The blond looked startled and his clear blue eyes widened. "Why not?" he asked.

I grinned even broader. "You are a Vampire, why would I possibly let you in?" I said.

The blond grit his teeth and made a move to come in on his own, but stepped back with a hiss. That's when I noticed the person behind him, another Supernatural.

He was broad and big. Like a bear, or something like a large dog. He had pointed ears and teeth as well, but not like the Vampire. He had green hair, three earrings in his left ear and very sharp nails, he also had a lot of hair covering his body, a bit more than a normal male.

The man stepped forward, pushing the Vampire out of the way. I now noticed he was a Werewolf.

"Let me in, wench. Give me some booze or I'll rip your throat open," he threatened.

I rolled my eyes and let him in, leaving the Vampire to sulk in the door opening. I sighed and turned back, saying,

"Fine, come in."

The Vampire brightened and shot inside, right towards the Werewolf. The blond bashed the green haired man-wolf on the head and began to shout at him. I stared wide eyed at the spectacle.

"You stupid mutt, how dare you insult a lady!" the Vampire screeched.

I sighed and rubbed my head, walking to my kitchen.

"Stupid blood sucker, I can do whatever I want!" the Werewolf shot back.

I heard a few crashes and bangs and a growl. I rolled your eyes again and re-entered the room with two bottles of booze. The Werewolf stopped in the act of ripping of the Vampire's arm and turned to me. He scanned me for a sec, before pushing off the blond and walking to me, taking one of the bottle's from my hand. He inspected the bottle and a smirk formed on his face.

"You have a fine taste in liquor, Little Lady," he said.

I blushed slightly and looked away. The Vampire noticed and scowled, coming up behind the wolf and whacking him aside. The wolf ignored him and went to sit on my couch.

"Excuse me, but would you be so kind as to lend me your throat, or arm," said the Vampire.

I didn't meet his eyes, otherwise I would be forced to obey. Instead, I pulled down my collar and showed him my delicious pale flesh. His mouth watered slightly and he thanked me, before wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me gently. I had never experienced this before, but I had seen it.

When I had, the Vampire's had been monsters and teared into the flesh of their victims, draining them dry. Their pray would drop dead and they would move on to the next. But this, this was different. He held me with such care and love that I almost forgot he was a Vampire. He gently bit into my neck and I winced. I was scared for a second, but not as scared as I should have been.

The Vampire let go of me, licking the wound on my neck and letting it start to heal. I drifted out of his arms, letting myself plop down on a chair. He was looking at me with concern. I wondered why. Then he glanced at the Werewolf, who just stared back.

"Are you alright?" the Vampire asked.

I nodded my head and said, "Yes, but I thought you would kill me, so I was a little nervous."

The vampire chuckled softly and replied, "I would never kill a human being, I was one myself not too long ago."

That startled me, he had been a human?

"How long?" I asked.

He was slightly surprised by the question but answered anyway, "About a year or two I would say. I had been drunk dry and left for dead, until a Hunter came and fed me some blood, he revived me and I vowed to never kill a human."

I stared with wide eyes. Being a Hunter myself this was a miracle. I had never heard of such a thing before.

"Do you have something to show Hunters?" I asked.

The blond nodded and rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. There was a mark on his arm, it looked burnt in. I studied it carefully and made it out to be a cross, with a peace and infinity sign around it.

"Did it hurt?" I asked as I leaned back into my seat.

The Vampire nodded slowly and hid his arm again.

I bit my lip and turned to the Werewolf who had been casually sipping his bottle of vodka.

"How did you become a Werewolf?" I asked, scooting over to let the Vampire join my side.

The Werewolf froze and gulped down his drink. The Vampire next to me tensed and I wondered why.

"I- I um..." he sighed, "I have been like this since birth, my family are all Werewolves," he said.

I nodded my understanding. I knew a few things about the Supernatural, being a Hunter. I knew that it was impolite to ask about their history, but they seemed comfortable around me. I also knew that it was even more rude to ask if they wanted to be human, for most accepted that they weren't.

I knew that as a Hunter I had some duties. I myself wasn't ready for them yet, I had to be twenty-one to take on the duty of a Hunter. I just turned eighteen. They protected the city against evil doers. But not all Supernaturals were evil. I knew of Witches and Wizards living in the city and now I knew a Vampire and Werewolf. To be honest, I would rather befriend the Supernaturals then kill them. I found it to be unnecessary violence.

"Would you care for wine?" I asked the Vampire.

The blond looked at me and nodded his head. I knew that Vampires could drink alcohol, the only thing that did taste good besides blood.

I stood and made my way back into the kitchen. The blond followed and I opened the fridge door to grab the wine. When I turned, he had found two glasses and offered me one of them. I smiled and poured the glasses half-full with the tasty looking red wine.

"Thank you," the Vampire said.

I smiled and grabbed my own glass. I watched the Vampire sniff the wine before taking a small sip. He grinned and took another sip, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste. He opened them again and looked at me.

"What year is this wine?" the Vampire asked.

I glanced at the bottle and smirked, "1870 I believe. It's good, right?"

The Vampire nodded quickly and took another sip. I followed suit and tasted the delicate wine.

I smiled and drank all of your wine, placing the bottle back in the fridge. I turned back and watched the Werewolf enter, his black eyes boring holes into my blue ones.

"Hey, wench. What's your name?" he asked.

I sputtered for a few seconds before composing myself. I crossed my arms and scowled.

"Why would I tell you anything about myself?" I asked, suspicion lacing my voice.

The Werewolf looked taken aback and opened his mouth to speak when he got slapped on the back of the head. The Vampire growled at the Werewolf, but the wolf didn't reply. He let it go.

"Apologies, he doesn't know what manners are," the Vampire said. "My name is Vinsmoke Sanji, who might you be?"

He held out his hand and I placed mine in his. He kissed my hand and I blushed. I stuttered before answering, angering the Werewolf slightly.

"M-My name is Chase, Bishop Chase ..."

The wolf growled and turned back around. I rounded on him and ripped out of the Vampire's grip. I gripped his arm and turned him back to face me.

"I want to know your name, now that you know mine."

He glared at me, which made me blush, weirdly. He saw it and his glare softened. He pulled my hand off his arm and gave me the bottle of booze.

"The name's Roronoa Zoro, I'm a Full Blood Werewolf, you got any more booze?"

I stared with wide open eyes and my jaw on the floor. He was a Full Blood! I gaped at him and he nervously scratched his head.

"You alright?" he asked.

I composed myself and said, "O my God! I never met a Full Blood! Your kind is so rare!"

The Vampire was looking a bit lost and I turned to him, my hand around the wolfs arm in a vice like grip.

"What are you? You were human, so maybe a Peasant? Or are you a Royal?" I asked, my eyes glinting.

Behind me, the Werewolf was trying to get out of my grip, which failed miserably. I was very strong despite how I looked.

The Vampire scratched his cheek slowly and murmured something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I said; I'm a Blue Blood."

I felt a little faint.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

Then I fainted for real.


	2. Chapter 2, Ears and Embarrassment

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter on Dance Of The Night. I really enjoy writing this story cause I have to think damn hard on everything. But, hey! It's all worth it if you enjoy it. That makes my life amazing. So I hope you like the chapter and stuff. Have fun! **

**By the way. I was at Dutch Comic Con last Sunday and it was my first time there. It was awesome. I bought Wado Ichimonji and I was totally fangirling and happy dancing around when I spotted it. You have to be eighteen to buy it, but I got my uncle to buy it for me. I am so damn happy! I also bought a surprise bag with contained a few posters of Luffy and Ace and others. A few stickers and a few cards with shirtless guys! *Drools over Sanji's and Zoro's picture* I was amazed. I also bought two lollie pops, seven euro's the damn things. But hey! It was cool. **

**I was dressed as a Harry Potter character. I was my OC. She's called October Malfoy, but I didn't have a slytherin robe so I had to do with a gryffindor one. My sister and her friends were The Power Puff Girls. It was fun. My uncle was Dumbledore and my cousin was a Sith or something. My other Cousin said she was Anxiety from Sander Sides. It was fun though. I'll post a pic of Wado on the next chapter if I can!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Dance Of The Night**

**Chapter two, Ears and Embarrassment**

* * *

I woke up on my bed, my eyes heavy and my lithe body feeling sore. My bedroom was dark and the only light was coming from the hallway. I heard two voices, one deep and one smooth and soft. I listened carefully in on the conversation.

"We can't leave her like this!" the smooth voice said.

"Well, I ain't waiting here for the wench to wake up. She knows what we are and did you even see the weapon stash I found?"

"Yes of course I saw it. We know she's a Top Class Hunter. But we really can't leave her like this. What if she dies?"

There was a dry chuckle and I stepped out of my bed carefully.

"She's not going to die idiot! She is a Hunter! Hunters don't die unless they're hundreds of years old. That's why there so dangerous to us!"

I tiptoed to the door as silent as possible.

"Yeah, but she seemed nice. Maybe she even likes us. You know the one that saved me liked me too. We're friends now you know."

The deep voice scoffed as I reached the door and peaked out the crack.

"Sure, and when you least expect it she'll kill you."

"Zoro come on. This one may be different for all of our kind," Sanji said.

I pulled a sad face. I knew most Supernaturals were kind of afraid. And they had a right to. Most of the Hunters just wanted to wipe all of them off the face of the Earth. The door creaked and both Supernaturals froze. Sanji turned to me and smiled.

"Your awake!" he said.

I nodded slowly and blushed furiously, not knowing why.

Was it hot in here? No, not at all.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked.

I nodded and stepped out of the room. Suddenly both of them flushed bright red and I cocked my head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Zoro looked away and pointed at me, while Sanji began to bleed from his nose. I looked down slowly, and saw I was only wearing my bra and underwear. My face flushed deeply and I stormed back into the room yelling: 'Perverts!'

I slammed the door and slid down it, trying to calm down my blush. I heard Sanji run to the bathroom, well, I guessed it was him because Zoro muttered about him having a major nose bleed. I controlled my blush and began to search for some clothes through my dresser. I found a khaki of-shoulder sweater and pulled it over my silver haired head. I snatched a pair of short pants from the dresser and pulled it over my hips. Then I grabbed a pair of knee high socks and pulled those over my feet. I brushed my hair out of my face, scratching the short shaved left side and brushing my hand through the longer back strands.

A knock sounded on my door and I waited for it to open. Zoro walked in slowly, and I now noticed the tail that was swishing behind him and his fluffy green ears which had been pressed to his head. They were now low as well, but not as low as before.

I chuckle softly and said, "Can I touch them?"

Apparently Zoro had wanted to say something, but his mouth shut itself at the question. "W-What?" he asked.

I walked up to him, my confidence boosted by the blush he was sporting. "I want to touch your ears!" I said.

Zoro took a step back and covered the ears with his hands and shook his head. I smirked and walked up to him. Zoro backed into the corner and I reached for his ears. I got a hold of his hands and was just about to pet them when Sanji came in. He froze and stared at the both of us. Zoro mouthed 'help', but I wouldn't let him. I pulled one hand away and grazed his ear with my soft fingers.

To my surprise, Zoro moaned, low and guttural.

Sanji looked as surprised as I felt.

Zoro flushed.

I pulled my hand away for a moment and searched in my head for the knowledge that was smacked in. A smirk formed on my face and I placed my hand on his ear again. Zoro moaned once more and his knees buckled. Sanji was staring at me with a red face, probably knowing what was going on.

"You feeling good?" I asked.

Zoro didn't answer, instead he tried to swat away my hand, unsuccessfully.

Finally, Sanji stepped in and removed my hand from Zoro.

"Hey!" I protested.

Sanji shook his head and motioned for me to look at Zoro. I did so and blushed hard at the sight of the Werewolf. His ears where pressed to his head, his face flushed and he was hiding the front of his pants with his bushy tail.

I didn't have to ask what was under it.

Right now, I processed what I had done and my eyes widened. I made Sanji let me go and I bowed to Zoro.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Your ears were just so soft," I rambled.

Zoro didn't look at me but he did answer, "I-It's not that bad."

I smiled at him and he flushed even deeper than I thought possible.

"Chase let's leave him alone for a little while, alright?" Sanji said.

I nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Sanji followed after he had shut the door. I walked down the stairs, thinking about some historical facts. Sanji cleared his throat and I noticed I was in the living room.

"Would you mind getting the wine?" I asked as I walked to the bookshelf.

Sanji nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchen. I let my fingers graze the books on the shelf's. There were a whole lot of them;

_Witchcraft: High Witches and Low Witches._

_Magic: Everything About Wizards. _

_Ghouls and Other Supernaturals. _

_Vampires: The Blue Bloods._

_Werewolves: Moon cycles and Characters._

_Magic Counsel: The System._

I picked out the one about Vampires and Werewolves. Sanji had come back and handed me a glass of wine. I downed it, making Sanji arch his brow. But the blond didn't comment and sat next to me on the couch. I flipped through the old and dusted book to the chapter about Blue Bloods.

"That's about me?" Sanji asked.

I nodded slowly and flipped through the pages.

"What does it say?" Sanji asked.

"It says," I pause to read. "That you guys are the most blood lusting type of Vampires. You are rare, very rare. It says that there are only a few of you every thousand years."

I glanced at Sanji, to see that his eyes where wide and he had to stifle his laugh. I cocked my head to the side and asked what was wrong.

Sanji snickered and said, "That information is incorrect."

My eyes widened and I said, "I-Incorrect?"

Sanji nodded and shifted to look at me better. "Yes, that it is. Where not with few. But I don't know much. I was human before, remember?"

I nodded.

"The Hunter that revived me used a special method to turn me into a Blue Blood. There are a lot of us, I was with a few when I first learned how to be a Vampire. They're good people. Not like the rest of the Vampire race."

I was awed. It wasn't every day that I got some new info on a Supernatural race.

"Thank you, Sanji," I said. "But you do have the right traits for a Blue Blood, maybe that helped the Hunter turn you."

Sanji smiled and nodded. He gestured to the other book I had gotten and I opened it.

"What is this book about?" the pale blond asked.

I bit my lip and read a bit before saying, "I wanted to look up on Zoro. I have been taught a few things, but I'm not caught up anymore. I wanted to know about ears and tails."

Sanji nodded his understanding and stood, taking my glass of wine back to the kitchen to get a refill. I read on, not noticing the Vampire had left. I began muttering the words I was reading.

"Werewolves are sensitive around their ears and tails. Like a human they can be turned on normally, through sexual activity," your face flushed but you read on. "To turn them on instantly and have them obey every order given, you have to either rub their ears gently or pet their tail."

Sanji came back in and heard what I was reading, flushing red as well and glancing at the stairs.

"The tail is attached to the back, just above the bottom. If you stroke there or do something similar, the Werewolves will submit to you, letting you do whatever you desire. They may think you are their Alpha if that happens."

I swallowed, glad I had not touched the tail.

"Ears are working in a similar way..."

I heard a small gasp behind me and looked over at Sanji. He was bright red, as was I, I imagined.

I turned back and read on. "The base of the ears are most sensitive and will make the Werewolves moan or otherwise. Males are difficult to befriend, but if you manage, and rub their ears, you will become their Alpha. Females are slightly less difficult, they can be Dominated by males or other females. Male Werewolves can only be Dominated by strong female's, other Alpha Werewolves (Gender does not matter here) or female Hunters."

My face was burning and I turned to Sanji, who was also red in the face. I swallowed and opened my mouth to talk.

"Zor- Do you think I'm his Alpha now?" I slowly asked.

Sanji could only nod. He handed me the glass of wine and I tipped it back, hoping to forget what had happened.

"What about me?" Sanji asked, pointing at the book.

I laid the book about Werewolves aside and flipped through that of the Vampires.

"Vampires are very difficult to Dominate, but if you manage, they will forever follow you and die when you die."

Sanji's eyes widened.

"They are sensitive around various areas. Mostly their teeth, also their ears and lastly their wings. I once met a Vampire, a female, she had just sprouted her wings and was extremely sensitive around them and on them. I never know about males, but I guess they are the same. If you ever meet one, you'll probably never become their Dominant, but you can always try."

I sat frozen for a few seconds. I turned my head to Sanji, all my shyness long forgotten. A new idea had popped into my head. If I had a Vampire and a Werewolf, and I was their Dominant, then O could help the Hunters, and the Supernaturals, with wiping out the evil doers.

Sanji could only stare as I laid the book away and advanced on him, determined to make him my Submitting.


	3. Chapter 3, Alpha's and Submitting

**Chapter 3, Alpha's and Submitting. **

Sanji backed away slowly, dropping the glasses of wine on the floor. He had a fearful look on his face, I could tell.

"C-Chase don't... Please don't. I don't want to die yet!" the Vampire exclaimed.

I was slightly taken aback, but advanced anyway. Sanji's look became horrified and, to my awe, he unfolded his wings from behind his cape. I stared for a few seconds at him. The wings were massive, two meters wide and impossibly black. The membrane between them looked so thin and fragile. They were powerful, the air was pushed to me and I felt as if I was standing in a storm.

Sanji flew into the air, higher, and slipped away from me.

"Come back! I can find another way! Just come with me!" I yelled after him, following him up the stairs.

I heard a door slam and guessed Sanji hid in my room. I also heard a few cuss words as I ran down the hallway. I saw my door was closed and I heard harsh whispers.

"Don't let her in no matter what she says!" Sanji hissed.

Zoro's voice sounded tired and confused, "What? Why? What did she do?"

Sanji said something again but I wasn't listening.

"Zoro," I said.

I heard them both freeze and I chuckled.

"Y-Yes, Chase?" Zoro stuttered out.

"Open the door." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

I heard a few shuffles, several curses and then the door flung open. Zoro looked at me with an angry glare, his hand firmly on the doorknob. He was shaking, as if he wanted to release the door, but couldn't. I smiled at him and looked past his figure to stare at the cowering Vampire.

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise," I said.

I didn't want Sanji to die if I died, that would be unfair to the Vampire.

Sanji believed me and inched closer. "Then, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I also read that after the thingy, that we just read, the Vampire and Human have to sign a contract, which I do not happen to have."

The pale blond visibly relaxed. Zoro growled from my left. I glanced over at him, he was still holding the doorknob.

"You can let go, Zoro," I said.

Zoro let go of the door and flexed his fingers. Then his arm lunged for me and he caught me by the throat.

"You wench! How dare you make me a Submitting!" he yelled as he slammed me into the wall.

Sanji was upon him in an instant, trying to pry his hand of my throat. I gasped for air as my vision swam.

"I, I didn't mean to!" I brought out.

Zoro could tell I wasn't lying, but he was angry, for several reasons. He held me higher and Sanji attempted to fly to me, but the wolf clawed at his wings and ripped one in half. Sanji screamed out in pain and kicked the wolf in his side, making him drop me. I gasped for breath and watched the two Supernaturals start a fight.

A fight between Supernaturals could end in death, for both and bystanders. I had to stop them, now.

"Stop! Zoro!" I screamed.

Zoro froze mid strike and Sanji nailed him in the head. The wolf flew back and smashed through the wall into the bathroom. I clambered to my feet and ran to the bathroom. Opening the door, I had to cough out dust and rub my eyes to see.

Zoro was lying in the tub, a lot of blood surrounding him. I gasped softly and rushed to his side. He was barely conscious, but glared at me none the less.

"Y-You, this is your fault," he coughed out blood.

I shook my head at that. "I didn't know, I'm sorry. I'll look for a way to reverse it, I promise, but first you need medical attention."

I grabbed the med kit from one of the destroyed cabinets and tried to patch up the man as best you could. Zoro was fading in and out of consciousness. Soon he was asleep and I could only hope that I did enough.

I then realized Sanji was also injured. I hurried out of the room, med kit banging against my leg as I ran. I found the blond Vampire bleeding out on the floor. He was breathing heavily and I could now see why he was a Blue Blood. His blood was actually blue.

I shuddered and grabbed some bandages, patching up his ripped wing.

"I'm so sorry. You should have left after I fainted. Hunters aren't safe to be with," I sobbed.

"Chase ..." Sanji muttered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's not your fault ..." then he blacked out.

Now I had two unconscious Supernaturals in my home, and no idea how to help them.


	4. Chapter 4, Poltergeists and Wizards

**Chapter 4, Poltergeists and Wizards.**

I waited outside the door, pacing for the better of an hour already. The small person behind me in the blue cloak and fancy hat groaned. He walked up to me and pulled at my sleeve.

"They're going to be fine, Chase," he said.

I nodded my head and followed him to the living room, accepting a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Chopper," I said.

The young Wizard Apprentice smiled at me and patted away. I smiled back and watched him retreat. After both Supernaturals had fainted I had brought them to the next best person I knew. I could have brought them to the Witch Robin, but I didn't. Instead I brought them to the Apprentice Wizard Chopper.

Chopper was a young child, well, not really. He was actually a hundred fifteen years old. But he was still an Apprentice Wizard with the appearance of a small child. He just liked looking like that. He had brown curly hair and big doe eyes. I adored him.

Chopper came back with two files, one from Sanji and one from Zoro. I accepted them and looked through them.

"What did you find?" I asked the Wizard.

"Well," Chopper began. "They're both going to be fine after some rest. Sanji's wing is out of commission for maybe a few days, but it'll heal on its own if left alone. Zoro is fine as well, though he has a concussion and one of his ears is damaged. But he doesn't have an issue with his hearing."

I looked up from the files and smiled at Chopper. He smiled back shyly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I said.

Chopper rubbed his head and shook it. "It wasn't a problem, you know me."

I agreed, but before I could talk again a loud screeching was heard and I jumped out of my chair. Chopper face palmed and stood from his spot. He grabbed the files as the screeching resumed and I covered my ears.

"Ussop, knock it off!" Chopper yelped.

The screeching stopped.

I looked around carefully and watched as a ghost came flying into the room. It was a Poltergeist, I noticed.

The ghost looked like an African boy, with a ridiculously long nose and curly hair. He watched me, before smiling awkwardly and floating after the retreating Chopper. I wondered what it was that I had just witnessed.

I followed Chopper out of the room as I asked, "Do you know how to make a Werewolf an Alpha of his own again?"

Chopper stopped midway to the dresser for his files and turned to me. "You're an Alpha?" he asked.

I slowly nodded my head. Albeit a little nervous. Chopper giggled and put the files away. Ussop, the Poltergeist was sitting on the kitchen counted with a mug of coco. I stared, trying to figure out how he had gotten it.

"Who is the Submitting?" Chopper pulled me out of the daydream.

I scratched my neck and said, "Zoro."

Chopper's eyes went wide and he choked on his own saliva. "You're an Alpha! Over a Full Blood! You must be crazy, Chase! They are very dangerous, you know that right?"

I nodded my head, slowly. "Yes, but I didn't mean to become his Alpha, I was just curious about his ears, that's all. And ... He's angry. He tried to kill me."

Chopper face-palmed.

**o-o-o**

I slowly walked into the room where Zoro and Sanji were resting. I went to Sanji first. He was lying in a soft bed, covers only over his lower half. His chest was bandaged and his wing stuck in a cast. His face was troubled and he was paler than normal. I inched closer and saw him turn his head to me. He was still asleep, but I could see his mouth water.

I looked at my hand, where I had made a small wound earlier when grazing the files. I had shrugged it off, it was just a paper cut. But Sanji could smell the blood. I giggled softly and stuck my cut finger in front of his face. His mouth latched onto me and he sucked the blood out of my finger. It felt a bit weird and his teeth scraped my skin, but I didn't mind. He needed to recover.

I pulled my finger away and Sanji's face was slightly less troubled. I wiped my finger on my pants and rubbed Sanji's ash blond hair. He leaned into my hand, moaning softly. I smiled and left him to sleep peacefully.

I moved over to Zoro. He, unlike Sanji, was strapped to the bed. Chopper obviously thought he was more of a danger than the vampire. The green haired wolf also held a troubled expression in his sleep. He was clawing at the sheets, trying to rip of the leather belt on his arms, torso and legs. His head was bandaged as was his left ear. I bit my lip and glanced at the rest of him. Sanji had nailed him in the side, a bandage was now covering that area, all the way over his chest.

I narrowed my eyes and watched his tail swish about. A light chuckle escaped me as it brushed my hand, it felt so soft.

Zoro moved slightly and I returned to his face. I laid my hand on his soft green hair and ran circles on his head. He leaned into my touch, growling a bit. I smiled and rubbed at his ears. I was already his Alpha, so why not take advantage. The wolf flicked his ears and I let him be.

"I hope you get better soon," I said before leaving the room.

I looked around and spotted Ussop the Poltergeist sitting on the counter still. He was also still sipping his coco. I walked up to him and watched him for a moment. He looked at me, a smile gracing his lips. He set his cup down and floated over to me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I were slightly startled by his teenage voice but smiled none the less. "My name is Chase, nice to meet you Ussop."

Ussop smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet a new face once a while. By the way, have you seen a Fairy around?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry. May I ask why?"

Ussop nodded and said, "I'm looking for her, her name is Kaya. She was supposed to meet me a few days ago, I hope nothing happened to her."

He sounded unsure and quite a bit scared to you. I chuckled and left the Poltergeist alone. I walked back to the living room and found Chopper looking through some books. He looked up when I walked in and smiled.

"Have you found something?" I asked

Chopper shook his head, "No, but I did find out how to summon a Peasant Demon if you're interested."

I laughed and said, "I already know a Peasant Demon."

Chopper almost choked.


	5. Chapter 5, List 'Em For Me

**Because someone wanted me to continue this, and I can, and will. **

**Rebecca**

* * *

**Chapter 5, List 'Em For Me.**

"You what!" the small wizard yelled as he jumped off the chair.

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed at my neck. "I know a Peasant Demon. He saved me from a horde of crazy zombies a while back. He vowed we'd be friends, kinda weird right?"

Chopper was staring at me like I had two heads and I blinked at him. Then, he shook his head and sat down again.

"What's his name?" he asked.

I bit my lip and sought in my memory. "If I remember correctly his name was Luffy."

Chopper slowly nodded, before spluttering again and falling out of the chair. "What!" he snapped.

I raised my brow, confused. "What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"He's not a normal Peasant Demon, he's got two Royal brothers!" the kid yelled.

I grinned, "What does it matter, he's my friend."

Chopper sighed and closed the book he was reading, putting it back in his bookshelf and walking over to me. "How many Supernaturals do you even know?" he asked.

I smiled, amused. "A lot."

Chopper crossed his arms over his chest, "How many, Chase?" he asked.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll list them."

I sat down on the couch and thought a moment. I actually knew a lot of Supernaturals. Listing them took time, not forgetting anyone.

"Let's see, I know Ussop now. He's a Poltergeist. I know one Zombie, his name is Kidd."

I watched as Chopper enchanted a pen and made it write down everything I said.

"I know a Lamia, Tashigi. Vivi and then Law, who is a Kitsune. Haven't seen him in a while though, wonder where he is? Anyway, Zoro and Sanji. Ah, Robin of course. You and Luffy and Franky. Nami also. I think that's it."

Chopper was looking rather awed at me and I smiled. "That's a whole lot."

I nodded. It was a lot indeed, but they were all good friends. They _really_ were good friends, Chopper knew a few of them himself.

"It's a little more than the crew."

Chopper agreed and stashed the paper with the list I gave him. "You should go to sleep, it's going to be a while before sunrise."

I nodded and stood. "I'm going to use the spare room alright?"

Chopper nodded and waved me away. I smiled and walked off to the room. Tired, but satisfied with the day, I closed the door with a bang.

**o-o-o**

I opened my eyes and was met with two blue ones. A smile grazed my lips as Sanji grinned at me.

"Good morning, Chase," he chirped.

I sat up as he moved back and said hello. He offered me a cup of tea and I gratefully accepted it. Sanji stood and made his way over to a tray that was set on the dresser next to the door. I noticed his slight limp and his low hanging wing. He seemed fine otherwise.

I studied him for a while. He wasn't wearing those old fashioned clothes anymore. He wore a pair of blue slacks, denim I saw. His shirt was grey and had holes for his wings. I wondered how he even got into those shirts.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Sanji turned to me with a platter of sandwiches. "Of course I am. That puppy can't hurt me." He smiled at me. "You?" he asked.

I smiled back and nodded. "I'm great."

The door slammed open and Zoro stood there with an angry expression. "What did you just say about me? You damn Vampire?" he growled.

Sanji's face morphed into one of disgust and I frowned.

"Get your smelly ass out of here, fur ball. The lady is having breakfast. You're disturbing her!" he accused.

Zoro huffed and was about to leave when I called him back. He growled and turned.

"What?"

I smiled. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me?"

I really, really hoped he would forgive me. He seemed like such a gentle person underneath all that roughness.

Zoro rolled his eyes, trying to fake irritation. But, his tail betrayed him. As did his ears. They were perked up and he seemed a little exited. I chuckled.

"Fine, I forgive you, happy?" he asked.

I nodded and patted the empty space on the bed next to me. "Very," I said.

**o-o-o**

Night fell once more and I went back home, thanking Chopper and Ussop for taking care of Sanji and Zoro. To my surprise the two followed me home. Well, Zoro didn't surprise me much, but Sanji did. I went inside and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

The couch dipped and I looked sideways to see Zoro had sat down next to me. I smiled softly and laid my hand on his. He looked at me with a confused expression before seeing my smile and he smiled back a little.

"I'm going to make dinner, alright?" Sanji called from the kitchen.

I frowned. "I though you couldn't eat any normal food?" I asked.

"True," he began. "But that doesn't mean you can't."

I grinned and thanked the Vampire.

A large crashing sound made us all freeze in place. I snapped my head to the side to look at the stairs. A howl of pain followed the crash and I shot up as I recognized it.

"Law!" I shouted in panic.

Zoro shot up as well, followed by Sanji who came to stand by him.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked.

I looked at them, panic clear on my face. "Law is in trouble! Why did he come here. What an idiot Kitsune!" I screamed as I raced up the stairs.

Upstairs was a big mess of wood and concrete. The wall of my bedroom was blown out and there were leaks of water everywhere. I bit my lip and raced further into the house. A form shot past me and crashed into the wall. I looked at the Dragon that was imbedded into the wall and my eyes widened.

"Chase?" a small voice asked.

I looked over to the other side and shrieked as I watched the bleeding Kitsune stumble into sight.

"Law? You idiot, don't get into a fight with a Dragon!" I accused as I caught him, stopping him from falling.

The Kitsune grinned and fell limply into my arms, his five tails going limp. The Hoshi No Tama clattered to the ground with a loud thud. I whined at his state. He was going to die if he didn't receive any help. Just when I got back from Chopper! Why?

"What happened?" Sanji's voice reached my ears and I looked up.

Sanji and Zoro rounded the corner and looked at me with worried eyes. Zoro spotted Law and growled.

"Kitsune ... "

I scowled at him. "Don't say that! He's my best friend, you hear!"

Zoro grumbled something and squatted next to me to inspect Law's wounds. "He's got it bad, what the hell did he fight?"

Sanji breathed out in horror. "A Dragon. Zoro, a Dragon."

Zoro's head shot up and watched as the Dragon imbedded in the wall began to move. He cursed and lifted Law from my arms.

"Let's go," he said as he grabbed my hand, dragging me through the hallway.

I didn't say anything, whistling for Sanji to follow. The Vampire did, hurrying to my side and I helped support him. He was still limping after all.

"What the hell, are you a magnet for trouble?" Sanji asked.

I grinned sheepishly. "Not really. Didn't figure Law as someone to pick a fight with a Dragon in my house."

Sanji chuckled and we descended the stairs.

"Let's get out of here before that thing wakes up and kills us all," Zoro said and opened the front door.

"Too late, mutt!" a voice screeched and Zoro was propelled backwards.

I watched in horror as the Dragon entered my house through the front door. I recognized him and it made me growl.

"Doflamingo ... "


	6. Chapter 6, Revange and Eloped

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've practically moved to AO3 , so you can go there for new and exciting stories. I'm gonna finish everything here when I find the inspiration and time. But I will finish it all. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Rebecca**

* * *

"We're going to my residence," Zoro growled from his spot on the floor, clutching Law's beaten form.

I nodded hastily. Werewolves live in secluded, but heavily guarded places. I had no doubt Zoro lived with a large pack of wolves. Sanji, who pulled me behind him, also nodded.

"Let's do this fur ball," he hissed.

Zoro's growl reverberated through the complex and I stared as he Wolfed-Out. His claws grew and his fans elongated. His eyes turned red and his form grew bulkier. He hunched over, taking a battle position. I eyed Zoro with awe. Him Wolfing-Out was awesome. I could drool. Something nudged my side and I looked at Sanji. He motioned to the cast on his wing and I nodded.

Zoro roared behind me but I ignored it.

I undid the cast and looked in wonder as Sanji spread the miraculously healed wing. He smiled at me and his eyes flashed an even brighter blue.

"Take the fox," came Zoro's growling voice.

I looked just in time to catch the flying Kitsune. I grunted, but managed to save him from face planting on the floor.

"Watch what you throw!" I growled out.

Zoro ignored me in favor of swiping his shining claws at Doflamingo, who parried the attack with his scaled tail. Sanji joined in, his wings creating a whirlwind that whipped my hair. I gritted my teeth and stood, clutching Law to me and aiming for the door.

I reached the outside and dug around in my pocket, ignoring the growling and hissing from inside. I fisted my Amulet and was about to summon a Demon when something swiped me of my feet. I screeched but stopped when I was lifted of the ground.

"Calm down!" Sanji said as he flew higher.

I looked down to see Zoro and Doflamingo going at it outside. "Shit," I said. "This is messed up man."

Sanji agreed and set me down on the roof, thrusting Law into my arms.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere!" he said, panic clear in his voice.

I nodded and fisted the Amulet again.

"**Demon of dark **

**I summon thee on this mark**

**Come to my aid**

**This is where you shall be repaid!" **

My summon didn't go unnoticed by Zoro or Sanji. They cursed loudly and even Doflamingo paused as I summoned the most powerful Supernatural of this world. A crack of thunder lit up the sky and rain began pouring. I shielded my eyes as fire sprouted on the ground before me.

Slowly, a being rose out of the ground. Horns on his ebony haired head. A burning look in his sharp eyes and a scar under his left. Flaming clothes and combat boots. Two, massive wings, burning red and a tail with a sharp edge.

I smiled.

"Luffy," I said.

Luffy looked at me, then eyed the Kitsune in my arms. His eyes traveled over my form and to the battle field below. I saw a sparkle of recognition in his eyes and he nodded at me, before floating down to the ground.

"Zoro, Sanji," he said curtly.

The battle had paused to see who had come. I wondered how Luffy knew those two. They nodded at the Demon and he eyed the Dragon.

"You're causing trouble, I thought I kicked you out," Luffy said, voice very calm and soft.

But I knew better. He was enraged. The ground vibrated and sizzled with heat as Luffy crossed his arms over his chest.

Doflamingo gulped. "I meant you no disrespect, my lord. I only meant to pay back the brat that stole from me," he said.

Luffy glanced up at me and Law. His eyes went ablaze. "The fox is in the clear. You know that. I kicked you out for a reason, Dragon."

Doflamingo began to sweat. He eyed me with hatred before looking back at Luffy.

"Hey," came Law's voice.

Luffy was in rapt attention.

"Kick his ass for me, Lu," Law said.

I could see the smirk forming on the Kitsune's face as he looked at the Demon. Said Demon smiled and the ground around him went ablaze. Doflamingo screeched and made a break for it. Luffy followed after him and when they were out of sight I could still hear the battle going.

I giggled. "What did you do?" I asked.

Law grinned weakly. "Eloped with a Demon, stole something precious and pissed of a Dragon." His smile faltered. "Also got my guardian killed ... "

I nuzzled into his hair and he cupped my cheek. "Don't worry, your fiancé is gonna avenge him for you now."

Law relaxed at that and he smiled weakly before passing out again. I heard another roar, realizing Luffy must have sensed Law's pain and went on a rampage. Two thuds made me look up at Sanji and Zoro as they landed on the roof.

"You guys alright?" I asked as Zoro transformed back to his normal form.

The Werewolf cracked his neck and sat down next to me. "Fine, just a little sore."

I eyed Sanji as he demonstrated a wing and then sat down. Something warm fluttered in my chest and I smiled at both of them.

**o-o-o**

Luffy barged into the broken house and I looked up. I smiled at him, but seeing his worried expression I stood and let him kneel by Law's side. The latter was having a fever from all his wounds, but he was a Supernatural, so he would heal soon enough. The fever was quite a new thing though. Not many Supernaturals got sick like that.

"He's going to be fine," I said.

Luffy smiled at me and stood to face me. "Thank you, for keeping him safe," he said.

I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "You be good to him alright."

Luffy nodded and with a snap of his fingers, he, Law _and _the couch, where gone. I sighed.

"Guess I need a new one."

Then, after another flash of light, the couch was back, sparkly clean and refreshed looking. I smirked, shaking my head in amusement. I sat down on the couch, relaxing in it. I knew the house was trashed, but I had no energy to fix it.

"Hey, Chase," Zoro's voice cut through my thoughts.

I blinked my eyes open. "Yeah?" I asked.

I laid my eyes on the Wolf and he nervously scratched his nape. I sat up, wondering what he wanted. Sanji's form caught my attention and the Vampire was blushing heavily.

"What?" I asked him.

Sanji spluttered for a moment. "Well, em. Zoro- Oh God. Uhm. He wants to scent mark you ... " Sanji said with a heavy blush, which began spreading to his pointed ears.

I raised my brow and said, "And you know this how?"

Sanji's blush intensified. "It's ... It has the same smell as sexual excitement."

He was whispering and my eyes still widened. I coughed a bit and turned to Zoro, who was blushing as well.

"Why?" I asked, my voice weirdly steady.

Zoro glanced up at me fleetingly. "I- Well, you're my Alpha. But I still am the Alpha of my own pack. I kinda wanted them to know you're part of it now."

I felt a blush creep up my face and a smile settle on my lips. "That's so cute!" I exclaimed.

Zoro and Sanji blushed hard and the Vampire scampered from the room with a lame excuse. Zoro now had the space and permission to do what he wanted and he looked a little more relaxed. I stayed seated on the couch. Waiting.

Zoro drew closer and placed his knee on the couch between my legs. His hands caged me when they rested on the headrest. I gazed at him, no embarrassment inside me. Zoro swallowed and he brought his face closer to mine. His nose grazed my neck and I shuddered. He glided along my neck and exhaled.

"So? Why is this a thing?" I asked softly.

He didn't move, but I did feel his lips graze a vein in my neck. His nose pocked under my earlobe and I shivered.

"It's a warning. A warning that you're mine," he growled.

It sounded so possessive that I let out a small whimper. Zoro froze, but continued after a minute. He growled and I gripped his arms, pulling him a bit closer so he loomed over me. I glanced up at his eyes. The swirling red had a hypnotizing effect and I felt lost.

"Stop harassing my senses!" came Sanji's shout from somewhere.

Zoro shot up and almost fell of the couch, but my hand on his arms stopped him. The red in his eyes vanished and he shuddered. I let go of his arms and he collapsed on the floor. Sanji flew into the room, his wings creating a whirlwind.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, watching as Zoro Wolfed-Out and transformed back a few times.

"Sorry," he panted.

I shook my head. "It's alright," I said.

Well, that was strange to say the least.


End file.
